Bittersweet
by Marie Hawkins
Summary: Emily fell hard and fast for that debonair stranger, Barkis Bittern. How exactly did he snatch her up and make her fall so hard?  Rated T for eventual violence
1. Of Weddings and Moondances

Emily Bowett was like any regular girl; she fantasized about what her wedding day would be like, who her husband would be, and how wonderful her dress would be. But that day never seemed to come soon enough. Deep in her fragile heart, she had the fear that her wedding day would not come at all. Her fears were calmed by her late mother, who assured her that one day a man would come along.

It was at a wedding that she met that man. Her good friend, Nellie Abbott had just married the Duke August Turner. Emily was the bridesmaid. She was always the bridesmaid. Of course, she felt joy for her childhood friend. How could she not? Still, she was bitter; she was not the one in the flowing white dress, with the eternal smile, and the loving companion hanging on her arm. She smiled through the night, talking with other guests, consciously trying to fill the hole she felt inside her.

The crowds were just noise, the happiness was not hers, and Emily felt rather selfish. It was her best friend's wedding and here she was, thinking about herself. She scolded herself for being such a selfish creature. Emily walked outside to be alone.

She took in a deep breath of cool, crisp night air. Her eyes flitted up to the silvery moon. She had always loved the moon. It gave her a feeling of comfort. Thinking that she was alone, she outstretched her arms and did a couple of graceful turns on the front lawn. A deep voice stopped her.

"You dance beautifully." A man stepped out of the shadows. He was handsome; he had deep brown hair, a debonair smile, and shining blue-ish eyes that reminded her of the moon itself. Emily lowered her eyes and blushed heavily. "Pardon my intrusion," the man continued. "I just needed some air."

"It's no intrusion," Emily said. She slightly lifted her gaze. The man's eyes had wandered up to the moon. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked him.

"It would be," he said, "If you weren't outshining it." Emily's breath caught in her throat. Her heart beat faster and she felt extremely giddy. She let out a girlish giggle. The man dipped into a bow.

"Barkis Bittern," he said, upon standing. "And it is a pleasure to meet you…?"

"Emily. Emily Bowett," Emily replied. Her heart soared as he gently took her hand and pressed it to his lips. Her free hand flew to her heart, as if it would slow the wild beating. "Are you a relative of the Duke's?" she asked. She had not seen Bittern around before. He laughed a jolly laugh and shook his head.

"Goodness, no. I'm just a friend of the family. I always tag along for weddings. I seem to find myself a groom's man, but never a groom," he sighed. Emily felt the despair in his voice. She felt exactly the same. Could it be a sign, perhaps? She'd barely met the man, but she could in no way deny the attraction she already felt to him.

"I've interrupted your lovely dance," he said, changing the subject back to her. "Perhaps I should make it up to you?" He held out his hand. Emily smiled and took it. Emily had danced with many different gentlemen, but she had never danced like this before. Bittern was confident in every step he took. His movements were so eloquent, so smooth. As he led her, he led gently, not trying to overpower her. Their movements intertwined and flowed together beautifully. Everything felt perfect.

"Emily!" Their dance stopped as Emily heard her name being called. She sighed. Barkis smiled at her.

"Forgive me," Emily whispered, as she unlaced her fingers from his.

"It was a pleasure, Miss Bowett," he said, sweetly. "I do hope we shall run into each other again." Emily smiled at him, and then turned back to the Duke's house. Nellie was standing in the doorway, waiting for her.

"Where have you been? Your father's been worried sick about you!" Nellie chided. They were the same age, though Nellie watched out for Emily as though she were a younger sister. Nellie gently put her arm around Emily and led her back inside.

"Nellie," Emily said. Her voice was quiet and girly. "Do you know a Barkis Bittern?" Nellie turned to face her friend. She was lost in thought for a moment and then replied.

"Oh, yes. Bittern. He's a good friend of August's. He traveled with him for the wedding and he'll be staying with us for a while. Why?" Nellie had always been a curious creature, and there was little Emily could keep from her if she wanted to.

"He's wonderful," was all Emily could utter. She was too busy thinking of the tall, dark, and handsome gentleman she had stumbled upon. Emily had never been one to swoon over men. Surely her apparent fixation had something to do with the contagious wedding joy, or the night air, or perhaps there was something in the wine… Emily almost frightened herself with her fascination over a silly, simple man. She cleared her thoughts hastily. She assured herself that she would be back to normal in the morning, Mr. Bittern completely gone from her mind.

"Emily, darling, we need to go." Emily was brought back to Earth with a sound bump. Her father, Henry, gently took her arm. He congratulated Nellie for a final time, and led his daughter away.

Henry Bowett was not a stern man at all. He was kind and jovial, loved by many people, but especially by Emily. Sometimes, however, he was very protective. Almost too protective. It did irritate Emily from time to time, but she knew her father loved her and only wanted the best for her.

"Well, that was quite a wedding, wasn't it, love?" Henry asked his daughter. She nodded, her past feeling of joy disappearing. Once again, she was feeling the longing to have love in her life. Henry noticed his daughter's glum mood and kissed the top of her head. "One day it will be you, my lamb."


	2. Pianos and Callers

Emily woke early the next morning as she always did. She helped Lottie, the maid, in the kitchen. Emily always enjoyed Lottie's company. She was such an interesting woman, her life full of wonderful experiences. Emily prayed that if she never found true love, she would be like Lottie.

"What's this I hear about a gentleman stranger?" Lottie asked, turning their conversation. Emily was surprised at first, but her surprise quickly faded. Lottie was the first person to know about everything. Emily smiled as she remembered Barkis. She had thought overnight her infatuation would disappear, but it hadn't. If anything it had grown. It was truly childish of her.

"Well, what have you heard?" Emily asked, trying to keep Lottie on her toes. Lottie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Only that the two of you danced together. Alone. In the moonlight," she said. Emily blushed. "You're lucky your father didn't catch you! What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," Emily admitted, with a giggle. Lottie joined in with her a little. "I hadn't really meant to bump into him," Emily continued. "It was more of a fortunate accident. We were both outside getting air at the same time." She sighed dreamily. "Or perhaps it wasn't an accident! Perhaps it was fate!"

"Oh, fate?" Lottie said, skeptically. She had never been one to believe in fate. "Listen to the way you talk, love! He sounds dreamy. What did he look like?"

"He was tall, with dark hair, he was so gentlemanly and kind… and his eyes! Oh, Lottie, you should have seen his eyes! They were as grand as the moon itself." Lottie chuckled to herself.

"Well then, dearie, perhaps it would be best if the two of you ran into each other again, eh?" She turned to walk into the kitchen to help the cook. "Your father will be down soon, I'd best be getting breakfast." She winked at Emily before she disappeared behind the door.

Emily left the kitchen, humming to herself. She walked into the parlor. It was one of her favorite rooms. Her mother had decorated this room, and not a thing had been touched or moved. The majestic blue wallpaper was still hanging, the grand fireplace always had a roaring fire, her mother's quilts were neatly stacked by the chairs, and their piano was tucked away in a corner of the room. Emily loved that piano. Her mother had taught her to play.

She sat at the piano and gently ran her fingers across its ivory keys. They were cool to the touch, but inviting, as if begging her to play them. Emily was compliant with their request, gently moving her fingers across them, releasing a sweet melody. She closed her eyes. The piano gave her a release like no other thing on Earth. It brought amazing relief.

She played for several minutes, not hearing the doorbell ring, or her father call her in for breakfast. Lottie walked in and eased her back into reality.

"Emily, dear, it's time for breakfast." Emily turned at the sound of her voice, the keys immediately silenced. "Hurry now. You've got a wonderful surprise waiting." Lottie smiled mischievously at her. Emily followed her out of the parlor and back into the dining room.

Her father was seated at the table, but he had a companion, a dark haired companion, with a deep, suave voice that she knew too well. Her eyes lit up as they fell upon the face of Barkis Bittern. She beamed. He smiled back, sweetly. Her father cleared his throat, as if reminding them he was still there. Emily took her seat to the left of her father.

"I would introduce the two of you, but it seems you've already met," Lord Bowett said.

"Only briefly," Emily replied quietly.

"Well then, I suppose I know Mr. Bittern just as well as you do. You're a friend of the Duke's you say?"

"Yes, sir. I was a groom's man. The Duke is such a good friend to me. I am lodging with him at the moment, until I can find a house of my own. And, if I am lucky, perhaps I shall find someone to share it with," Bittern said. His eyes flicked to Emily's face as he said the last part of his sentence. She blushed profusely.

Breakfast continued in pleasant chatter. Eventually, Lord Bowett stood. He excused himself and went into his office. Emily's father always liked to begin work early. He was more involved in the affairs of his business than he really needed to be, but perhaps that was why he was so successful.


	3. Garden Walk

"Would you like to join me for a walk in the garden?" Barkis asked once they were alone.

"I would love to," Emily smiled. Barkis held out his arm for her. Her skin tingled when they touched. They walked perfectly in step out to the garden. At first, they walked in silence. It was a comfortable silence, Emily was just happy to be with Barkis again. Finally, he spoke up.

"I must confess, I am flattered that you give me the time of day." He glanced over at her and smiled.

"Why do you say that?" She asked, puzzled. She didn't have a reputation for being unkind. Besides, Barkis was nothing but a gentleman. A dazzling gentleman that had already swept her off her feet.

"You're the most beautiful girl for miles around. And, well, I'm just me." He said. Emily blushed profusely when he spoke of her beauty. She had never been proud of her looks, but when Barkis complimented her, she glowed inside. It was a wonderful feeling.

"Surely you've had previous romances," she said. He chuckled.

"Not really. None of my past relationships ever… worked out. It's always been over money. You see, most fathers like their daughters to marry a man with lots of money. And I have hardly any."

Emily was surprised at this. Barkis didn't dress poorly, he was carefully groomed, he had wonderful manners, and a kind attitude. However, she wasn't disheartened at hearing this. Her father was a wealthy man. He surely wouldn't mind. Emily shook these thoughts off. Barkis wasn't even bringing up the idea of marriage. Why was she worrying about things of that sort? She smiled to herself. She was such a silly girl.

"Pity they didn't focus on the things that matter," she whispered. She unlinked her arm from Barkis' and walked a little ahead, humming to herself. She loved the crisp morning air and the brilliant sunshine that beamed down on her face. She did a skip and a turn.

When Barkis caught up to her again, he offered her a cluster of flowers he had carefully selected from the bushes. Emily took them, smiling. They were her favorite flowers. She breathed in their gentle fragrances.

"Roses, for eternal love," he said, gently running his fingers across the scarlet petals. "Lilies for sweetness. Baby's breath…" his voice trailed off. Their eyes met. Emily's heart was pounding in her chest, louder and faster and harder than it ever had before. As silly as it sounded, she knew. She knew Barkis Bittern was the one.

Her eyes closed gently as she felt his soft lips reach hers. They were gentle, but earnest. The heat from Emily's cheeks was spreading. It was a comfortable, glowing warmth, but it was still a fire inside her. She threw her arms around Barkis' neck, and his hands slid down her back and to her waist, gently pulling her closer to him. Time was frozen.

When they broke apart, Barkis' eyes were sparking with an unidentified energy. Emily thought they gave him a more regal look. He smiled at her, leaving her breathless. She rested her forehead against his.

"I should like to call on you again, Miss Emily Bowett," Barkis whispered. "If you'll let me." Emily giggled. He kissed her again.

"Barkis," she said, giddily, "You couldn't make me happier." He hugged her tightly, before turning to leave. Emily stood still, heart soaring, and head swimming, her eyes following Barkis out of the garden.


	4. Succulent Hearsay

Weeks past, and Barkis became a frequent gentleman caller. Lord Bowett kept his opinions of the match to himself, though Emily could tell something was bothering him. Lottie was enthusiastic. Emily hoped that her mother would be just as pleased as Lottie was with Barkis.

Emily, drunk on happiness and naïveté, had no idea her courtship was the talk of the town. There were many mixed feelings. Even from her close friends. Emily made the trip up to the Turner's Manor, to visit Nellie one week. She was greeted at the door by her close childhood friend. Nellie beamed when she saw her, and hugged her tightly.

"Emily! It is so wonderful to see you!" Nellie hesitated before she continued on with her sentence. "Shall I go and get Mr. Bittern?"

"Oh, no," Emily said. "I am here to see you!" Nellie's smile brightened once more. The two linked arms and walked across the manor grounds. Nellie regaled Emily with stories of her marriage, both happy and sad. But, Nellie, unable to resist, quickly turned the conversation around.

"Emily," she said a little more serious than before. "You are my dear friend, and you must tell me. Are you and. Mr. Bittern to be married?" Emily smiled, blushing a little.

"I would hope so," she said.

"You don't think you're rushing things, do you?" Nellie asked.

"No. We're both in love. We just have to talk to my father. But I think the sooner we wed, the better," Emily smiled. She was surprised to hear Nellie gasp. "What is it Nellie?" she asked her.

"I didn't think it was true, I-"

"What are you going on about? You didn't think what was true?" Emily asked. Nellie was nervous, but she managed to reply.

"Mr. Bittern didn't come home one night. August said he knew Bittern went to your house… he didn't come until morning. Emily-"

"Nellie!" she chided. "You've been my dearest friend since we were both little! How could you think such things of Barkis and me?"

"I'm sorry, Emily," she apologized. "I'm so sorry! It's just, there are so many people talking about you two, I don't know what's true and what isn't! Forgive me!"

The fact that people were talking behind her back surprised Emily, but was also expected. She hadn't met Barkis more than a month ago, but they were both serious. But what difference does time make when you're in love? She prayed her father didn't suspect her of these sins, or it would be so much harder to get his permission and his blessing.

"I don't blame you, Nellie," Emily said, patting her hand. "Now you know it isn't true." She smiled at her lifelong friend.

"Well in that case," said Nellie, brightening, "I am very happy for you and Mr. Bittern." Emily and Nellie both broke out into girlish giggles and began fantasizing about the wedding.


	5. I ask you to be mine

Emily knew it was wrong of them, seeing each other at night like this. The gossip hadn't gotten any better, but at least no one important believed it. Emily lay on her back. The cool grass was gentle and soothing. The heat circulating between her and Barkis was enough to keep warm. His hand was gently clasped around hers. They were both lost in the flawless night sky, gazing up and forever.

"Sometimes I wish the sky wasn't so far away," Emily mused. "It seems to be taunting us. It seems to be just within reach."

"The things we want the most are always the hardest to attain," Barkis said. Emily could hear the smile in his voice. He was so wise. Sometimes he would say things that explained the very questionings of her heart. It was as if their feelings were intertwined, as though they could read each other. Their existence was harmonious. There was no other word for it.

Barkis sat up, a somber expression on his face. Emily followed suit, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her hair.

"Emily, my love," he said, "I am afraid I have some bad news. Once fall ends, I must return home." Emily's heart sank. She unintentionally held onto him tighter.

"You can't!" She cried.

"I'm afraid I must," he laughed bitterly. "I have been a burden to August and Nellie long enough. I have no job and no lodgings."

"Move in with us," Emily pleaded. "I am sure my father would love to have you. I would. I couldn't bear it if you left."

"Or I have another idea," he said, pulling her to her feet. "Come with me." He led her back behind her house, and into the woods a ways. Emily had never been allowed out here, her father had expressly forbidden it.

What Emily saw she was in love with. The moonlight seeped through the tree branches and patterned the forest floor. There was a small pond that dimly reflected the moonlight. The crickets were chirping cheerily, the breeze was brushing past playfully.

"Oh, Barkis," she said, giggling. "This is beautiful!" She skipped around a bit, exploring and twirling, and laughing all the while. Barkis watched her every movement, in awe. He gently grabbed her arm and led her to a tree stump.

"Emily Bowett," he said, softly his voice dripping with honey. "For years, I thought I would never find a thing on this good Earth that was prettier than the night. The moment I first laid eyes on you, I saw you outshone it. I knew you were the prettiest creature this Earth possessed. In a few months, I have to leave. But I don't want to do it alone. I want you to come with me." He paused, his right hand searching in his pocket. Slowly he pulled his hand out, revealing a ring. It was silver, with a small diamond on it. It sparkled brilliantly. Emily gasped, smiling hugely.

"Emily Bowett," Barkis continued, "I ask you to be mine. Until death do us part." Emily squealed, flinging her arms around Barkis' neck, and kissing him.

"Of course, Barkis. Of course," she was smiling so hugely. He slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly. Its cool metal sent an electric shock up her arm.

"I love you, Emily Bowett," he whispered in her ear.


	6. Disapproval

The morning dawned bleakly, but nothing could dampen Emily's spirits. Her heart fluttered every time she laid eyes upon the silver band that was resting on her left hand. Still, in the pit of her stomach, she felt a tad nervous. She had to tell her father the news today. Barkis was joining them for lunch.

Lord Bowett had never expressed distaste for Barkis. However, he would surely be displeased that the two were intending to be wed so quickly. Lord Bowett had always expected his daughter to marry someone well off, and whose station would benefit both Bowett and Emily's husband.

When Emily skipped down the stairs, later than usual, her father was not in his usual place at the table. She sat and ate her breakfast in silence. Lottie came in, smiling brightly.

"Good morning, child," she said. Emily smiled up at her

"Do you know where my father has gone?" she asked Lottie. Lottie was the first person awake in the household, so she usually knew everything.

"Oh, he's gone to visit some colleagues. He intends to be back for lunch."

"Good," Emily said. Lottie pulled up a chair next to her.

"Well, I just have to tell-" Lottie started. Her eyes widened. Emily followed her gaze. Lottie's eyes were transfixed upon her ring. Emily blushed a little. Lottie gently picked up her hand, and held it closer to her face. She stared at the ring, as though she were unsure whether it was really there, or just a mirage.

"Emily!" Lottie exclaimed. "Where did you get this? _When_ did you get this?" Emily giggled as she withdrew her hand from Lottie's grasp.

"Barkis gave it to me. Yesterday. He asked me to marry him!" Lottie's jaw dropped ever so slightly. She scooted closer to Emily.

"Well what did you say? What did your _father_ say?" Lottie asked.

"I said yes, of course. But I haven't told my father yet. Barkis is coming for lunch. We will ask for his blessing and permission then," Emily said.

"Emily, I know you love him, but the man is a pauper! How is he going to support you at all?" Lottie asked. Emily shrugged.

"I was hoping father could give him a job. We don't need much," she said. And she believed it. As long as they had each other they could survive anything.

"Well," Lottie sighed. "As long as you're happy. Your father and I just want to make sure you're taken care of. That's what your mother, God rest her soul, would have wanted too." She patted Emily's arm lovingly.

"I know, Lottie," Emily smiled. "I know." She had no doubt in her mind that Barkis would care for her. He loved her. She loved him. She was devoted for him. She would do anything she could to help him and she knew he'd do the same. They would be so happy together.

She walked into the parlor, and stared at the picture of Adelae Bowett. She smiled at her mother, and ran her fingers lovingly across the frame.

"I wish you were here, mother," she whispered. "You would love Barkis, I know it. He is wonderful. Please help father see it."

She walked quietly to the piano and began to play. She lost herself in the sweet melodies that were resounded from the keys. She stopped as she heard footsteps enter the room. Her face lit up as she saw Barkis. He walked quickly to her.

"Don't stop," he smiled. She resumed playing. He sat on the bench beside her and played as well. The deep, somber notes he played harmonized beautifully with the higher, cheerful notes she played. They weaved in and out together, spinning an intricate web of sound and filling the room. Emily closed her eyes in satisfaction. Everything was perfect.

As promised, Lord Bowett was home for lunch. Lottie had just finished serving Barkis and Emily. Emily smiled at her father as he sat down.

"Hello, father," she said, kissing his cheek. He smiled back at her, and nodded in acknowledgement to Barkis.

Once their meal had been eaten, Emily spoke up. She was quite nervous, but she knew she couldn't hesitate.

"Father," she began. "Barkis and I have news for you."

"Oh?" he said, sitting straighter in his chair. His eyes moved from Emily to Barkis and then back to Emily again.

"Lord Bowett," Barkis said. "I have not made my affections for your daughter a secret. I come to you today, asking only one thing; Emily's hand." Emily beamed at Barkis. Her hand gently gripped his from under the table.

Lord Bowett's reaction was subtle. He showed no outrage, nor joy, nor surprise. He merely sat quietly for several moments. Those moments were the longest in Emily's life. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Her eyes feasted upon her father's face, praying for a sign of reassurance. At length, her father spoke.

"Mr. Bittern, I know that you care for my daughter. However, I must question your motives. You have no inheritance, no wealth to speak of. I want to make sure my daughter has a husband who can support her. I must deny you my permission."

Emily's heart sank. She was so numb; it was as if she didn't have a heart at all. She rose to her feet, tears filling her eyes. How could her father care so much about wealth? Barkis had told her time and time again, he loved her. His love for her had nothing to do with her money. She ran out into the woods as far as her feet would carry her, and sobbed.


	7. The Plan

Emily lost track of time. She knew her father wouldn't come looking for her. He would let her come to terms with his decision on her own time. She wished Barkis were here. He was preparing to leave town no doubt. He had no reason to stay. She leaned back against the oak tree, calming her breaths.

She heard footsteps approaching, and silenced herself. They were coming towards her. Her body tensed. She remained completely still.

"Emily?" a voice called. It was Barkis. Emily peeked her head from around the tree. Worry was spread across his face. Upon seeing her, he sped up his gait and let the worry melt away. He held her in his arms, gently. Seeing Barkis only made Emily lose the control that she'd just gained over herself. She sobbed quietly into his arm.

"Barkis, what are we going to do?" She whispered. He ran his fingers through her hair, and looked down at her calmly.

"We'll work things out, I know it. I wasn't about to take no for an answer," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Barkis, what will happen when you leave?" she asked him. She was worried. There was little that could be done to ease her troubled mind.

"I'll take you with me," he said, confidently. "I have an idea. What we're going to do won't be easy, but we'll manage. I love you, Emily Bowett, and I'm not about to leave you here. Come with me. Tonight. We'll get married in some other town." Emily brightened at this. Barkis was always good at planning things.

"What will we do for money? You haven't got any, and we'll need some no doubt," Emily wondered aloud. Barkis laughed.

"That's where you come in, silly. Now, can you meet me here at three in the morning?" he asked her. She nodded. "Your father has plenty of money. Just take some from him. We'll only need enough to last us a couple years. We'll repay him once I start earning money of my own," he looked at Emily. She made no motion of protest. "See, love works itself out. It finds ways." He kissed her. Emily sensed an urgency in his kiss. There seemed to be an unbridled excitement. She couldn't judge. She was just as excited. He turned to leave.

"I'll see you in the morning, my love," he said, as he disappeared. Emily sat on the ground at the base of the tree. Her heart was back in her throat again, fluttering away. She was going to be with Barkis regardless of her father's disapproval of their marriage. She loved Barkis Bittern. And he loved her, too. She knew it. They were mere hours away from proving their love to each other. Emily Bowett had faith that Barkis Bittern wouldn't disappoint.


	8. Dreams and Scars

The breeze was cool, but not unpleasant. Emily slinked quietly out into the woods. She was arrayed in her mother's wedding dress. It fit her perfectly. The fact that she was wearing it comforted her. It was as though her mother was with her. Emily had packed two suitcases, one with her personal effects, and the other with money for her journey. She had taken perhaps a little more than they needed, but it didn't hurt to be cautious.

She walked in silence through the woods. The leaves crunched beneath her feet. She looked up in the sky. The moon was shining dimly, mostly covered by clouds. The trees were inhabited by flocks of ravens. Their gaze followed her, as she made her way past them. Their beady eyes unnerved her. She shook off her feelings of fear, telling herself not to be a baby. She was perfectly safe.

She was going to meet Barkis at the oak tree. They would get a carriage and ride off to somewhere pleasant. They would be wed in a white chapel. They didn't need anyone except each other. Barkis would quickly find a job to support her. They would have children of their own. In time, her father would realize the mistake he had made in not giving them his consent. He would realize that Barkis was a good man, and Emily always trusted the right people. He would be welcomed back into their lives with open arms. Emily was going to be happy. She knew it.

At length she reached her destination. The oak tree looked much more ominous in the dim light. There were several ravens perched in its branches. She sat at the base of the tree and waited. She waited in silence. She waited in the chill. She waited, holding in her excitement. She waited, holding her breath.

Her patience was fading. Barkis was usually a prompt man. He was always early or on time. She pulled out her father's gold pocket watch from one of the suitcases. She had taken it for sentimental reasons, and felt very guilty about it. Now, she was just grateful she had it. She flicked it open. 2:40. Where was he? She kept flicking the lid to the watch open and shut, listening for footsteps, searching for a silhouette. She checked the time on the watch again. 2:45. Her eyes snapped up as she heard the crunching of leaves. Her heart began to beat wildly. This was it. The crunching footsteps neared her.

"Barkis?" she called. There was no reply. "Barkis?" she called again. And then she saw him.

She was sitting alone under the tree, poor fool. She appeared impatient, anxious even. Barkis chuckled to himself. He always played his role so well. He walked toward her, dispensing with the silence. She wouldn't expect what was coming to her anyway. She called his name. He could hear the fear in her voice. It sent pleasant chills down his spine.

"I thought you'd never come," she said, as she laid eyes on his face. She was such a pretty creature. She was in a wedding dress that fit her splendidly, billowing out at the ends. Her pretty brown curls were perfectly in place. It was almost a pity she had to die.

"I couldn't stay away," he said, lacing his voice with a poisonous honey sweet tone. "I want us to be together," his grip tightened on the cool metal behind his back. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Till death do us part," he whispered. The arm behind his back flew out. The silver knife glistened in the dim light and found its place between Emily's ribs. Her eyes widened in pain and horror. Barkis twisted the knife, pushing it as hard as he could, willing it to do as much damage as possible. He pushed Emily backwards, removing the knife from her side.

Emily fell with a heavy thud, gasping for air. She put her hand to her ribs. A deep crimson was flooding out from in between her fingers. It contrasted beautifully against her cream colored skin. Barkis took several steps toward her fallen frame. Being, too weak to move, Emily lay still, fear and hatred burning in her eyes. Barkis knew she didn't have long.

"Good-bye, Miss Bowett," he said. He turned, picked up both of the suitcases and disappeared into the night. He laughed to himself. He had just made off with a fortune and all because he knew how to play a dangerous game. Foolish, silly girls always believed him.


	9. Victor

Emily remembered her death like it was yesterday. But all the horrid memories were disappearing quickly. She was happy. Before, when she was alive, she had no idea what love was. But now she knew. She could see it in Victor Van Dort's eyes, and feel it singing in her own soul. But he'd run off again. She gave up chasing him.

She found herself in the kitchen with Mrs. Plum, who reminded her too much of Lottie. She would tell Mrs. Plum her problems, and Mrs. Plum would listen with that motherly affection that Emily missed so much.

"Are all men like this?" she said, after she finished recounting how Victor had disappeared. Again.

"Well, I'm afraid none of them are very bright. They get something stuck in their heads and you can't do a thing with them," she replied. Emily sighed.

The kitchen doors swung open, and Elder Gutknecht entered. He set his book on the wooden counter.

"My dear," he said, solemnly addressing Emily. "We have to talk."

"Ooh, let me tell her," Maggot said. He peeked his head out from underneath the pages. Emily looked from Elder Gutknecht back to Maggot.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"There is a complication with your marriage," Gutknecht informed her. Emily was shocked. How could there be a complication? Victor had done everything right.

"I don't understand," she said, shaking her head.

"The vows are binding _only_ until death do you part," Gutknecht said.

"What are you saying?" Emily asked, hesitantly.

"Death has already parted you." Emily gasped.

"If he finds out," she whispered. "He'll leave." She couldn't bear it if that happened. "There must be something you can do!" She begged.

"Well, there is one way," Elder Gutknecht admitted. Maggot perked up again. His excitement could barely be contained.

"Please, please, let me tell her," he said. Gutknecht ignored him, and continued in his solemn tone.

"It requires the greatest sacrifice-"

"Go on! Get to the good part!" Maggot urged.

"What is it?" Emily asked Magott. He smiled.

"We have to kill him!" Emily took a step back, breathing in sharply.

"What?"

"Victor would have to give up the life he has forever. He would need to repeat his vows in the land of the living and drink from the Wine of Ages."

"Poison," Emily muttered.

"This would stop his heart forever. Only then would he be free to give it to you." Gutknecht walked closer to her. Emily wanted very much to stay with Victor. She loved him. She couldn't do this. It would be too selfish. She fell to her knees in defeat.

"I could never ask him," she said, lowering her eyes to the ground. Footsteps entered the kitchen. Victor stood, the firelight dancing across his face. Emily's heart twinged knowing she was giving him up.

"You don't have to," he said. Emily gasped. Did he really mean it? "I'll do it," he whispered gently to her. She smiled. She was going to marry Victor Van Dort. And this time, she had no doubt at all that he loved her.


	10. The Long Awaited Wedding

Weddings seldom happen the way that you dream them. Emily knew this. Her wedding was going to be so much happier that she'd dreamed. The chapel was full of all her friends. She made her way down the aisle, her heart flying. Victor was standing up front with Elder Gutknecht. He didn't appear to be nervous, just sincere. His eyes followed Emily as she walked towards him, a smile playing at his lips. Emily joined his side. Elder Gutknecht began the ceremony.

She didn't listen to much that he said. She just kept looking at Victor from the corner of her eye. She was beaming. Victor turned to her to say his vows. He said them sweeter than he had the first time. Emily smiled, staring into his deep brown eyes.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows," he said. She believed it. He had already erased so much of the pain she had felt. He continued, "Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine."

"Now you," Gutknecht, said, turning to Emily. She smiled, never taking her eyes off Victor.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be-" She began pouring the Wine of Ages into Victor's goblet. There was a blur of white that caught her eye. Victoria. She was dressed in her wedding gown with a sad expression on her face. She was partially hidden behind the pillar, as if she knew she wasn't supposed to be there. Emily's own painful memories came flooding back. She remembered how it felt to be betrayed by a man who you thought loved you. She remembered feeling despair. Still, she tried to continue. Victoria made no attempt to stop her.

"For I will be…" she said shakily, her voice trailing off. Victor's eyes were caring and encouraging.

"Go on, my dear," Elder Gutknecht said. Emily took a deep breath. She loved Victor.

"Your cup will never empty," she repeated."For I will be…" But she couldn't go on. Victoria's eyes seemed to be pleading with her. She couldn't rip away another bride's happiness.

"I will be your wine," Victor supplied her words, gently, and lifted the goblet to his lips. Emily placed her hand over it. Victor looked at her, shocked.

"I can't," she whispered. She looked back at Victoria, who was just as surprised as Victor. However, she stayed concealed. Concern spread across Victor's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently. He turned to look behind him, following her gaze. She gently placed a hand on the side of his face.

"This is wrong," she whispered. It killed her to admit it, but she knew it was true. "I was a bride. But my dreams were taken from me. Well now," she said her voice breaking. "Now I've stolen them from someone else." A tear slid down her cheek. Seeing Victoria, alone and hopeless… she couldn't take away her happiness too. "I love you, Victor," she said. And she could see the love written in his face. She knew her love was returned. "But you are not mine." She said to him, reminding herself of that fact at the same time.

She held out her hand to Victoria, who shyly walked forward. She placed Victoria's hand with Victor's. Where it belonged. He was surprised to see her there. Emily saw that when they looked at each other, they looked…complete. Her own peaceful feeling was interrupted by a harsh voice.

"Oh, how touching. I always cry at weddings. Our young lovers together at last." Victoria gasped, taking a small step backwards. Emily stood, her eyes wide, frozen. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"Surely now they can live happily ever after. But you forget," the man said, still advancing. "She's still my wife! I'll not leave here empty handed!" Angrily, he grabbed Victoria's arm and pulled her away from Victor. Emily was boiling with rage. He had the _gall_ to show up here? As if ruining one bride's life wasn't enough!

"You," Emily whispered recovering from her shock. The man looked at her and did a double take.

"Emily?" Barkis asked.

"You!" she said again. She glared at him. Oh, she wanted to cause him all the pain in the world. Anger she had never felt bubbled up inside her.

"But I left you!" he exclaimed as though it would make her disappear.

"For dead," she whispered, finishing his sentence. There were gasps of surprise coming up from the audience in the church. Barkis could see things would not turn out well for him.

"This woman is obviously delusional!" he cried out in vain. The crowd was getting angry. He backed up, taking Victoria with him. The crowd was rising from their seats. Emily couldn't move her feet. Barkis pulled a sword and held it to Victoria's pale throat.

"Sorry to cut things short, but we must be on our way. Victor stepped forward, a dangerous look in his eye. He walked toward Barkis, intending to do harm if he had to.

"Take your hands off her," he said. He wasn't about to back down. Emily watched the scene in horror. She willed her legs to move, to intervene, to do _something_ but she was rooted to the spot.

Barkis rolled his eyes. "Do I have to kill you _too_?" he asked, pointing the sword at Victor. Victor didn't back up. He didn't have to. Scraps bit down hard on Barkis' leg. He released Victoria, who ran to Emily. Victor caught a fork that Mrs. Plum had thrown in the air.

Barkis and Victor were after each other. Victoria couldn't watch, she turned her head towards Emily. Emily tried to keep up with what was going on. She was praying Victor would win. As the two neared Emily and Victoria, they knocked over a row of pews. Victoria would have been smashed, but Emily acted quickly. The two watched in horror as Bittern slowly overpowered Victor knocking him to the floor. Barkis raised his sword for a killing stroke. Emily's legs finally allowed her to move. She was in front of Victor, just as Barkis plunged his sword down. It found its place in her rib cage, where she had been stabbed before. She pulled the sword out and pointed it at Bittern. This was over.

"Touché, my dear," Bittern said. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Get. Out." She said, dangerously quiet.

"Oh, I'm leaving," he laughed. He walked toward the front table. Emily kept the sword pointed at him. "But first," he said, grabbing Victor's goblet, "A toast. To Emily; always the bridesmaid, never the bride! Tell me my dear, can a heart break once it's stopped beating?"

If it could, hers certainly had. Biitern's words stung. Behind her, Elder Gutknecht was holding the crowd back. He said something about playing by the rules of the living. Emily was too concentrated on Barkis to care. She watched as he lifted the goblet to his lips, a sick satisfaction filling her body. He drank deeply and turned to leave.

He choked and sputtered once he reached the door. Emily couldn't help but smile. Barkis was finished. He could cause no more pain to the living. Elder Gutknecht released the crowd, who chased him into another room.

"New arrival," said Mrs. Plum darkly before shutting the door.


	11. The Bittersweet End

Emily looked over at Victor and Victoria. They were in each other's arms. They were happy. They didn't need anyone else. Emily could remember feeling quite the same way.

"Victor, I never thought I'd see you again," Victoria whispered. Emily smiled sadly. Her part here was done. She turned to walk out of the church.

"Wait," Victor called after her, softly. She turned to face him. "I made a promise," he said stepping towards her.

"You kept your promise," she assured him. She smiled gently. "You set me free," she whispered. She could never thank him enough for that. She removed Victor's ring from her left hand and placed it in his. "Now I can do the same for you," she said, closing his fingers around the ring. She turned away from him, refusing to allow herself to cry. She had done the right thing. Victor and Victoria deserved to be happy. With each other.

She took a deep breath, and walked slowly down the aisle. She clutched her bouquet tighter. Barkis had made it for her. It consisted of her favorite flowers that had once smelled delicately sweet. Roses, for eternal love. Lilies for sweetness. Baby's breath… for freedom. She took one last look behind her. She had always dreamed she'd be standing in the front of a church in the arms of a man who had loved her. But that was not her destiny. She threw her bouquet behind her.

She smiled at Victor and Victoria. She wasn't happy, she was alone. But she was free. She didn't regret a moment she'd spent in her life or in Victor's. She had learnt what it meant to love, to be loved, to trust, and to pay the ultimate sacrifice. Barkis had taught her, too. She was no longer a naïve young creature. He was her first love. And as much as she hated him, she would always be grateful to him for that. Emily tried to be a good person. She tried to make up for her own shortcomings. She hoped that granting happiness to Victor and Victoria would be enough. Still, she felt like such a wicked girl. Wicked because she wasn't hiding her pain, and that she wasn't pretending to be happy. She simply didn't have the energy for that. Never had she loved anyone as much as Victor Van Dort. He completed her. He made her feel more alive than anyone she'd ever met. Maybe in another lifetime things would have worked out between them. But she was not for him. He had Victoria. That was who he belonged with. He had a lifetime to spend with her, a lifetime to experience many things, but mostly happiness. Emily had lived own life. She could only describe hers as bittersweet, but it was sweet nonetheless.

She stood in the doorway of the chapel, looking up at the moon. It was still in its full glory, just as beautiful and mysterious as ever. It seemed to ease the troubles and sorrows that weighed heavily on Emily's mind. She let out a sigh of relief, and closed her eyes. She seemed to be floating up to the moon, carefree at last. She was carried away on the breeze. She sailed the skies, touching the clouds, winking at the stars. She knew it was only for a short while. That sometime, she would have to come back to Earth and experience the bittersweet taste again. But for now, she was free.


End file.
